


Excuse me, um, I love you

by ramennuudles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Another headcanon you can take from my cold dead hands, Blushy Bucky, Brief Mention of injuries, Bucky Barnes is a nerd pass it on, Bucky barnes is a cute drunk, Bucky barnes is a gay mess I don't make the rules, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Engineer!Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, He's got that school boy charm, I've been too mean to the poor sap, Modern Bucky Barnes is caffeine addicted and you can take that headcanon from my cold dead hands, Multi, Natasha is the bagel bandit, No beta because I have no friends willing to, POV Alternating, Poor Pepper, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a Tease, Steve Rogers is funny, Steve and Bruce are bros, That's it, Tony Stark is a mess, and you CANT change my mind, bi steve rogers, big time dumb, but like, but low-key Steve is stupid, but nooo, charming off pants left and right, good old conversations about Bucky's ass, happy ones, is that a tag?, like really sad Bucky, meet-sexy?, mentions of smexy time, okay I'll shut up, people who take shirtless pictures together, sad bucky, she needs a spa day to herself, skipping a party to cuddle with ur crush is such big uwu energy, stay together, that's the sub-plot, there's some misunderstandings, they decided to be stupid, where you drink mimosas cry and watch hallmark movies, why wouldn't Bucky watch the bachelorette, worried wives club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramennuudles/pseuds/ramennuudles
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes, engineer, Ariana Grande fangirl, caffeine addicted millennial, and the victim to Captain Steve Rogers's charms.Steve Rogers, a local flirt, dumbass, fit as fuck son of a bitch, that happens to love posting shirtless pictures of himself on twitter.*NOT ABANDONED, JUST ON A LONG BREAK*





	1. Cliches are for chumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals. welcome this crack and very self indulgent fic. I love the idea of a charming Steve and a coffee addicted millennial Bucky soooo here it is. anyways, please enjoy.

 

 " Steve, you fucking idiot. " Are the first things out of Natasha's mouth when she walks into the shared living room. 

 " May I ask, why am I an idiot today? " Steve responds without looking up from his book. It's nothing new for Steve to be an idiot but he couldn't remember what he had done recently. The redhead stares him for a few moments before huffing and taking out her phone. She shoves the bright screen into his face and waits.

 " It's.. my Twitter? " Natasha gives him a look. " Look. Tony said I needed one and set it up for me. No big deal. " She lets out another annoyed sigh and removes the phone from his face, taping at something the pushing it right back in his face. " Natasha, that's just a picture of me. " The red-head stares him down and Steve finally puts down his book. " I don't get it? Look Nat, It's just a picture of me shirtless. I have a bunch on my phone, why is this one special? " 

 " Because Steve, it's on the internet for your 19 million twitter followers! Why did you upload this? As 'super-heroes' we shouldn't be posting things like this. Steve you're supposed to just be Captain America to the rest of the world, not.. " She glances down at the phone. " ..Captain Abs? Oh my lord, the whole world is thirsting over you. Also, why the hell do you have pictures of your self shirtless? "

 " Tony said it's normal! Sometimes I just want to take a picture of my self shirtless, is that a big deal? " She stands there in silence, either thinking about every way she could murder him or about pancakes. 

 " Tony is Tony! What I don't get is how you posted it, you don't even have twitter on your phone.. " The gears in her head start to grind and Natasha clicks her tongue. She turns around and starts walking quickly towards the kitchen.

 " ..Natasha? " Steve questions as the red head walks away. Confused, he turns back to where he placed his book when talking to Natasha. Steve's about to grab it but hears a yell coming from the kitchen. 

 " Tony, you fucking idiot! " Steve lets out a full laugh and grabs his book, taking it and himself back to his floor for an uninterrupted reading session. Maybe he should download twitter to his phone..

\---

 " Sam, I think we should get the tickets. " 

 " I think we shouldn't! " Sam screams back so hard that Bucky winces and has to move the phone away from his ear. Some people near him on the subway turn slightly towards him and all think the same thing, it's too early for this crap. Bucky gives them a sympathetic smile which gets them to go back to scrolling on their phones. " Look Buck, yeah we have enough money for the tickets but we don't need them. We should buy some furniture or something! Get some arm chairs that don't have suspicions stains on them. It's a much better use of the money than wasting it on Ariana Grande tickets. "

 " First of all, I didn't comprehend any of that. I'm running on 2 hours of sleep and 5 cups of coffee, about to get my 6th. Secondly, don't ever disrespect Ari like that. " There's an audible groan from the phone. The subway starts to slow down and Bucky brings the phone back to his ear. " Hey Sam, this is my stop. I'll call you after work, or not I might just get home and pass out. Not sure yet. You'll know when you get home as well I guess. " Sam laughs. 

 " Okay dude, oh and one more thing,"

 " I'm listening. " 

 " Stop drinking so much coffee, I'm pretty sure it's bad for you. "

 " It's only bad if the doctor says it to your face. " Then Bucky ends the call, only hearing the beginning of Sam's laugher. The subway doors open and Bucky follows the flow of people out of the subway car. Trying not to get hit by stray taxis is a skill you learn the longer you live in New York, luckily Bucky has lived here his whole life. Bucky makes his way through the crowds of people and towards the new and improved Avengers Tower. After the attack on New York, Tony stark so graciously donated Stark Tower to the Avengers team. Which by the way is such a strange switch for Bucky. Even if it's the same building and such, there's different people everywhere. More importantly people who save the world basically on the daily. One time he caught Black Widow eating his bagel that he left at the front desk. She just kinda made eye contact with him and then walked away with the bagel. The next time, after the bagel incident, that Bucky had to update Tony about his progress he found a basket filled to the brim with different types of bread. When he asked Tony about it, he just shrugged it off with a " That's just Natasha for you. " 

 Bucky sighed and brought his head back to reality. He pushed open the glass door to the tower and grabbed his Stark Industry pass from his bag. After working on and off with Tony for the past year or so, he finally actually had something that Tony would be happy to hear about. He scans his pass and shoots a smile at Happy, head of security. Happy gives a slight nod at the brunette and though it wasn't much, it was better than nothing. Bucky headed to the usual elevator and it opened up for him, shockingly empty. When the switch happed, there were people everywhere he stepped. He walked into the elevator and waited for the doors to close before speaking to JARVIS.

 " Good morning Mr. Barnes, the usual floor? " JARVIS asks in his posh British accent. Bucky smiles, JARVIS might be his favorite person at stark towers but don't go telling Tony or Happy that. 

 " Yes please JARVIS. " The AI beeps and Bucky knows what comes next.

 " Sir, your caffeine levels are very high. Are you sure would like to consume another coffee? " 

 "  Thanks JARVIS but I've got something very important meeting with Stark today. I have some good news for him. " If JARVIS could roll his eyes, he would. 

 " Mr. Barnes I hate to say it but you tell me that everyday that you're here. " Bucky scoffs but doesn't let his smile drop.

 " Yeah I do but today I really have something for him. " The elevator doors open and Bucky slips out, giving a quick goodbye to his favorite AI. Bucky makes his strides to the in building coffee shop where his drink is ready for him. Sometimes, only making friends with the AI is a good thing. It isn't that Bucky doesn't like people, he has Sam and Sam's like his best friend. Most people are just so exhausting anyways so he likes to keep his friend pool small. He gives a small smile to the barista and makes his way to Tony's lab, prepping his self for the worst. He opens the door and is met with, quiet? Bucky stands in the door way confused with all the peacefulness when Tony pops out from the back room.

 " Hey Buckwiser! Heard that you've got somethin' for me today? " The older man smirks and makes his way over to wear Bucky is standing.

 " Uh yeah I do but what's up with the quietness? It's never this peaceful, like ever. " Bucky looks at Tony and sees the offense in his eyes. " What! You know I'm right! "

 " Yeah, yeah Buckaroonie. I had a meeting this morning with some really important people. AKA the avengers. My team. " Tony wiggles his eyebrows and Bucky sighs. " So I haven't done anything yet. Probably something will be on fire in the next 5 minutes so, appreciate the quietness for now. " The second Tony says that a crash comes from the other room. Bucky just shakes his head. The older man gives a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his neck. " I'll deal with that. " Then he runs away to deal with the issue, not sparing Bucky another look.

 " Not even 5 minutes Stark. Not even 5 minutes. " He says under his breath, it's going to be a long day.

 ---

  Steve could of asked Natasha to help him download twitter but she would probably murder him with just her stare. So he went to his next best option, Stark. Tony had to know how to download twitter judging by the fact that he had posted the mirror selfie of Steve. Also, Steve's pretty sure that he's heard Pepper complain about how much Tony tweets. The blonde steps into the open elevator and asks JARVIS to take him to Tony's lab.

 " Yes, Captain Rogers. Fair warning though, Mr. Stark is currently with someone. They are just finishing off. " Steve quirks his eyebrow.

 " Tony has someone in his lab?" He asks the AI. Steve swears that Bruce is in D.C right now. " He hates having others in his lab."

 " No Captain, he just strongly dislikes having you in his lab. " Steve snickers and shakes his head.

 " Anyway JARVIS, who is in his lab right now, I don't want to disrupt anything important. " He thinks of everyone he had seen that morning. Is Bruce back already? During their meeting Bruce was just a fancy hologram, so was Clint. Maybe Pepper had gone to check on him. 

 " Mr. Stark is currently with Mr. Barnes. " Barnes? Before Steve could ask who that was the elevator doors opened and JARVIS ushered him out. Steve wished the AI a nice day then worked his way though the floor. He smiles at the barista who just seems to weep at it and opens the lab door to an unexpected sight. A handsome man not much shorter than him reading some file while siting on one of Tony's counters. He seemed engrossed by the file, judging by the fact he didn't notice Steve walk in. The man in question had cropped hair which seemed to be a popular style. Steve cleared his throat and the guy finally looked up. He was beautiful, was he a model? Regardless, Steve liked him so he made sure to be extra charming. 

 " Excuse me doll, " Steve started with a pet name and watched the man's ears turn red. " but have you seen Tony? I need some help with something. " The stunning brunette seemed to be shocked at first but seemed to shake it off after a second or too. 

 " Uh. Well-uh. He's is-uh. " Maybe not so much. As much as Steve wanted a twitter, watching the flustered man was equally enjoyable. 

 " It's alright sweetheart take your time. " The second pet name made a lovely little dusting on pink appear on his cheeks. This man is fucking adorable. Steve flashes his famed 'lady killing' smile and the brunette turns into a blushing mess. Steve laughs and looks around for Tony before eyeing the slightly open door in the back. He starts waking in that direction but stops when the adorable man calls out to him.

 " Wait! " Steve turns and makes eye contact with the cute guy, waiting for an answer while leaning against the counter. " Uh Sir- I mean Captain, he's doing an experiment right now testing some new tech that I've been working on. The only reason the door's open in so I can hear him he messes something up. Could I help you? " The brunette has a light blush still, although not as strong as before, he still looks adorable.

 " Sugar, " Steve basically purrs and the blushing mess is back. " You could help me with a lot of things love, but right now I need help downloading twitter. " The brunette is taken back by both statements coughs to cover it up. 

 " Could I see your phone please Captain? " The brunette asks him. Steve pulls out with phone along with a witty response and a smirk.  

 " You know babe, as much as I love you calling me sir or captain, feel free to call me Steve. " The blonde says as he passes over the phone to the yet again blushing mess. 

 " Uh, then in that case, you can call me Bucky. " Steve cocks his eyebrow. " Not that I don't like your nicknames! They're cute and shit but-uh-yeah. " Bucky finishes lamely, looking down at his feet so Steve can't see his blush. Steve's grin grows just a bit more. 

 " Well then Bucky, yesterday Tony posted a picture of me shirtless on twitter and I would like to have control of my tweets. Could you help me with that? " The brunette seemed puzzled by the fact that Steve didn't post it himself but nonetheless, goes with it. He has Steve open up the phone, shows him how to go to the App Store, click a button that downloads twitter, and then shows how to set everything up. Steve's decided to be quiet while Bucky works so make sure he doesn't distract him but he's pretty sure just him being there is a distraction at most. Soon Bucky is at a login page when he looks at Steve.

 " Cap- I mean Steve, could I know your password for twitter? It's just the login and I promise to forget it after I help you set everything up. I would ask for your username but I already know it because I might already follow you twitter account?" He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Steve thought it was cute.

 " Buck, as much as I would love to tell you the password, I honestly don't know it. That's kinda why I was going to Tony to help me, he set it up. " A light blush settles on Bucky's cheeks thanks to Steve's take on his nickname. Before Bucky can say anything else a crash comes from the back room and a slightly smokey Tony comes out of it.

 " Barney- " Tony looks at the pair and his eyebrows go up in surprise. " Capsicle? When did you get here? Also, I didn't know you too were so close. " Bucky responds before Steve can open his mouth.

 " Stark, we met today. I'm helping him with twitter. What do you mean close? " Tony eyes the two of them before gesturing to the space or lack between them. Somehow they managed to migrated to one of the counters and ended up in a compromising position. It wasn't risqué so to say but it kinda did give the wrong idea. Steve was slightly hunched over Bucky's shoulder, trying to look at the phone. Bucky was looking up at Steve, which made it look like he was going in for a kiss.  After the realization of what was going on, Bucky placed his face in his hands and his ears turned red. That's when Steve came up with an idea, not exactly a good one but an idea. He leaned down and whispered into Bucky's ear in a husky tone.

 " Darling, if you really want to. We could be in a different position later? " Bucky turned even redder. " You can even call me sir. " He added for good measure. Bucky let out something close to a squeak and then Steve backs off with a laugh. When Bucky takes his hands away from his face his face is red and very adorable. Steve kinda just wants to kiss it. 

 " Hey, hey, what the fuck was that Rogers? Bon-Bon what did he just say? " Tony just stares in confusion, still trying to process it. Bucky looks up at Steve, ever so sightly bitting his lower lip. 

 " I think I might take you up with that ofter Cap. " Some sort of surge of confidence seemed to run through Bucky and catches Steve off guard. The brunette winks and makes his was to the lab door, closing it as he slips out of the room. A goofy grin spreads across Steve's face and he turns towards the still very confused Tony who watched the whole thing happen.

 " What the fuck was that! Why did that happen? I am a fucking GENIUS and I don't know what I just witnessed. " Steve ushers Tony closer and Tony complies. 

 " I don't kiss and tell Tony. " 

 " What does the fucking mean! " Steve throws his head back in laughter as Tony just stands there absolutely confused. 

 " Anyway, can you help me with twitter? I might want to post more shirtless pictures of my self. " Tony, still bewildered, helps Steve set everything else up and he's good to go. Steve waves good bye to Tony and makes his way back to his room with a very pretty brunette on his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2-20-19 edit: I noticed a few incorrect things while working on chapter 2 so I fixed them, nothing too noticeable.


	2. Baby hotline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want y'all to know that the working title for this chapter was "the bread of bread is bread" and that I will milk that subplot for the rest of my days ALSO I might update this fic every 2-3 weeks I think? it just depends on how much free time I get from school lol

 

 " You better not being pulling my leg Barnes. " Sam questions as he opens two beers, one for him and one for Bucky. They're chilling on their kinda cheap couch, living in the heart of New York city is expensive even if you work for a billionaire. Bucky welcomes the beer and take a huge sip, earning him a look from the other man. " Cause' if you're not, this is by far the best story I have ever heard. "

 " Sam, I can't believe that you don't believe me. I'm literally your best friend you piece of shit. " Bucky fires back, He wouldn't lie to Sam, he wouldn't lie about anything. Especially along the lines of Steve Rogers. 

 " First off, you're not my best friend. Riley is- "

 " He is your fiancé, doesn't count. " The brunette cuts if off with a smirk and lifts his arms up, emphasizing his point. Sam hits his arm and Bucky laughs, taking another sip of his beer.

 " Yes he does and two, I'm aloud to be suspicious when you come in and tell me that Captain America- "

 " His name is Steve, Sam- "

 " Oh shut up Bucky. Okay _Steve_  aka Captain fucking America comes in and starts flirting with you while you were working in the lab with Tony. And, correct me if I'm wrong, you just like lose all of your self composure? That's unlike you." Bucky sends him an irritated glare but sighs. He takes another large sip of his beer and sets it down on the coffee table. 

 " Sam it's not everyday that you meet the man that helped you have your gay awaking when you were 14. He also was borderline flirting with me the entire time! Another thing to consider, I had already consumed like 6 cups of coffee before hand so that could also be why my body just went, bleh. " Bucky rattles of reasons why the events of the day had taken place but his thought process slows when he looks at Sam who shares a thinking face. 

 " Barnes, maybe Steve's like this with everyone? Like you said he called you doll, right? " Bucky nods his head. " Maybe he is just a natural charmer and this is normal for him, 'flirting' so to speak with everyone. Or it's a very 30's thing to do? " Though it clears up some of his questions, Bucky just can't help but be disappointed. A bit of jealously flashed throughout him. How many other women or men has Steve called Doll? Bucky mentally slapped him self, he wasn't with Steve. He looks up and sees that Sam had gotten up and left, probably to get more beer. Bucky gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen, meeting Sam half way. 

 " Sorry man, you kinda, zoned out. I went to grab some water, you good? " Sam holds out the cup for Bucky and the brunette takes it, taking a small sip.

 " Yeah thanks Sam, I'm- " Before Bucky can finish, a ding comes from Bucky's phone from the living room. They both make their way over to phone and Bucky unlocks it, expecting a text message. Instead, it's a twitter notification. Sam clicks on the tweet out of pure curiosity and when it pops up, Bucky nearly drops his phone. It's Steve, shirtless sexy Steve in low rising sweat pants, taking a mirror selfie like the previous shirtless pic. His body looks slightly sweaty which makes his skin have a glowly look to it. His hair is darker than he last saw it, thanks to the sweat in it probably. The brunette's ears are pink at this point, it's not his fault that he wants to lick Steve's well defined abs. He seems to be in some sort of gym and the caption on the picture seems to match up. The last picture, compared to this picture, just doesn't to the blond justice anymore. 

 

**Captain Abs, your favorite Brooklyn hunk** @Steve_Rogers

 Quick late night work out.

 

" Holy shit. I helped this happen. " Bucky just stares at the phone, still a little shocked by Steve's post work out chest in front of him. He turns to Sam who just has an amused look on his face. Bucky tilts his head. " What? "

 " I can't believe that the man in the picture was flirting with you today. " Bucky lets out a huge, over dramatic gasp and clutches his chest. 

 " Sam how dare you! I'm good looking! You're just not looking because you're in a committed relationship. " Sam starts laughing uncontrollably and soon Bucky joins in as well. Sam is panting breaths and manages to get a sentence out.

 " Oh, I don't need to be in a relationship to know what a handsome dude looks like. " Bucky shrieks and grabs a throw pillow from their couch. He basically launches it at the other man who again is out of breath from laughing too hard. They go at it for another 5 minutes but eventually taper off and say their good nights to each other. Bucky changes out of his jeans and puts on his Iron Man Pj bottoms, which shockingly, Tony got him. As much as Tony's ego seems to be larger than the entire solar system, the pants were comfy. His shirt comes off as well, switching it for a soft long sleeved one. He gets into his bed and pulls the blanket over his body, slowly falling asleep. Bucky's dreams that night are filled with a handsome blonde and his amazing, lickable, abs. 

 ---

  " This is great! "

 " Tony, dear, we have very different ideas of 'great'. " Pepper responds. The Avengers team, along with Pepper the true leader of the team, are sitting at their ridiculously long table speaking about the current 'issue' at hand. Tony siting with his arms behind his head and legs propped up on the table, Natasha eating a suspicious piece of bread, Clint's back from his mission with dark circles under his eyes and a cup of coffee, Bruce tapping away at his phone with a cup of tea instead of coffee, Thor paying attention to anything and everything, and Steve? Steve's bored as hell. He doesn't really want to discus this with his teammates.

 " C'mon Pep, is it really that bad if Captain Crunch posts a bunch of shirtless pics of himself for the internet to enjoy? " Tony fires back with an even tone, smirk evident. Pepper sends him one of her infamous glares. 

 " Though I respect your ideas Mrs. Potts, the Captain should be able to do what he pleases. On Midgard, the Captain is a young adult so he can and will be responsible to make his own choices. " Thor respectfully counters. Pepper nods at him and Tony shakes his head. 

 " Steve's not a young adult, he's an grandpa. " Tony mutters under his breath, which only Steve can hear because of his enhanced hearing. 

 " At least I'm trying to act my age and not wearing old band shirts to desperately clutch on to the last bit of my youth. " Steve thinks to himself but realizes to late that he said it out loud, then the entire table is laughing their asses off. By the shear force of Steve's burn, Tony falls out of his seat holding his sides thanks to laughing too much. Pepper had to excuse her self because she started snorting. Thor sat there not understanding the joke until a smiling Bruce explained it to him. Natasha let out a few laughs as so did Clint even if he was sleep deprived. Steve was smirking, even if he didn't mean to let the joke rip. Everyone eventually calmed down when Pepper returned. She still had a slight smile on her face.

 " Much as that was funny- "

 " It was hilarious! " Tony interrupted.

 " I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, " A few soft laughs went across the table. " is that we still need to address what and why the twitter could be an issue. Steve, many people to enjoy your pictures but their must be some ground rules. "

 " What is this, elementary school? " Everyone shots a glare at Tony. " Alright dang, sorry. Please continue. " She seems pleased with Tony's apology and returns her focus towards Steve. 

 " An easy one would be no mission talk on twitter. If you're injured because of a mission and you post a picture in which the injury can been seen, please deflect any questions about it. " Steve nods his head in understanding. " Another one would be no 'calling' people out without us knowing. " 

 " So I can call out people for their homophobia, racism, etc just as long as I give you a warning first? " 

 " Sure, but please don't yell at any foreign leaders. That's a situation I'm not sure that I would like to deal with all over again. So many emails.. " Pepper rubs her temples, trying to forget that hell of a week. 

 " He started it! " Tony places his hands on the table and screams. Pepper rolls her eyes. She picks up the Stark tablet and swipes to the next event to speak about. 

 " Right, the next thing to discus is the gala that we, and I mean Tony, will be hosting tomorrow night. " Steve mentally groans. Galas are awful for Steve. 4 hours of fake smiles, shaking hands people with deep pockets, and women attempting to flirt with him. Women aren't the issue, it's just that every single one is so painfully boring and just like the one before. All he does the entire night is smile and nod. " Thor, I'm sad to hear that you can't make it but have a safe trip back to Asgard. " The man in question, nods his head in understanding. Steve wishes he could go with Thor. " It is a black tie event, JARVIS will deliver your custom outfits, " She checks the Stark tablet. " in about 2 hours after this meeting so please make any changes now. And one last thing, you can have a plus one but please no international criminals. I'm looking at you Natasha. " She shrugs her shoulders and takes another bite of the bread she some how snuck in. Pepper talks about the menu and other guests that will be attending, which Steve just drowns out. He doesn't mean to be rude, he just wants the meeting to be over with. Finally, Pepper ends the meeting and Steve gets up to leave but is stopped by Tony, just his luck.

 " Okay Cap, be honest. " Steve raises an eyebrow. " What did you say to Barnes the other day? I checked the footage but JARVIS wouldn't let me hear it. All I got was video, which showed Bucky beat red most of the time. What did you say? He's not an easy blusher. " Steve grins at the memory. Bucky looking adorable and flustered all because Steve called him some pet names. 

 " Oh I just flirted with him. " Steve said causally. He turns to see Tony with his mouth wide open.  " What? He's a good looking guy. " 

 " Rogers! He's like 100 years younger than you! Also what about your whole romance with Peggy? Was that fake? " Steve laughs. Tony just seems more confused. 

 " Tony, there's this thing called bisexuality and it's 69 years with ice time. " 

 " Yeah I know that, congrats on coming out by the way but the age difference! " 

 " Logically, without my iced years, I'm only about 3 years older than him. I was about 26 when I went under, no biggie. " He just shrugs his shoulders, it doesn't bother him. He starts to walk away but Tony yells something else.

 " What if he's a virgin! You could be stealing a kid's innocence! "  Steve whips his head around. 

 " What! " 

 " You heard me! He's really young! Some people haven't gotten around to it- " 

 " I told you I just flirted with him! I never said anything to him about- " Then it hits him, he did. " Oh shit. " 

 " Steve! " Tony and Steve are basically in a yelling match when Natasha walks back into the room, with a cheese bagel in her hand this time. 

 " Hey boys, what are you arguing about now? Who has the bigger dick? " The redhead questions, taking a bite of the bagel. " Because we all know that Steve would win that contest. " Steve rolls his eyes but explains what the argument is about while Tony adds unnecessary comments. " So your telling me that Steve has being flirting with a younger guy that might be a virgin? " She says with a flat tone. 

 " Yes. " 

 " Okay, that's his business. Let's go Tony. " She grabs Tony by the ear and drags him towards the door of the room followed by a chorus of ouches from the man. She stops before leaving and points to Steve. " Always use lube Steve! " Then she leaves, leaving the Steve alone in the room. He rubs his hands down his face.

 " Sir? " JARVIS activates. Oh thank god, the only person he can trust now. 

 " Yeah JARVIS? " If the AI could smirk, he would be.

 " Would you like me to add lube to the shopping list sir? " 

 " Fuck you JARVIS. " Steve fires back then he's alone again in the room. " JARVIS? "

 " Yes Captain? "

 " Add the lube to the list. " Steve grumbles, he really needs new friends. 

\---

 

 Soft jazz plays as Tony's personal tailor works silently on Bucky's suit. It's not something that Bucky's used to. Anytime he had to wear something nice, he just went for a button down and slacks. It's easy and simple. When Tony invited him to the gala, he was going to do just that but Tony insisted on a custom tailored suit. Now he's here in a who knows how expensive suit and a gala invite. The tailor checks everything one last time to make sure it was perfect and helps Bucky off the block he was standing on. As the tailor leaves, Pepper walks in. She gives Bucky a sweet smile when she sees him.

 " James, the suit looks wonderful on you. I'm so glad you went with the dark green velvet. You have so much more taste than Tony. " 

 " Hey! For the record I have great taste! I hired Barnes! " Tony starts defensively.

 " Maybe in the workforce but not in fashion sweetheart. " The blonde a sighs but still goes up to kiss Tony on the cheek. Bucky pats down the suit a bit and takes a breath before clearing his throat. Both Pepper and Tony turn to look at him expectingly. 

 " The suit's great, very pretty and soft, but I can't afford it. " He helplessly shrugs his shoulders and looks at the pair who just have a bewildered look on their faces. " What? "

 " Buckster, I'm buying you the suit. " Tony says, no humor in his voice. Bucky's eyes go wide. He sputters then takes another deep breath.

 " I don't think I can pay you back. " Tony scoffs and make a waving motion at Bucky.

 " If you're worried about paying me back, which you shouldn't be, just coming tonight is enough. I kinda need you're help with something. " Pepper suddenly gasps and pulls Tony out of ear shot, starting to whisper shout at him. Bucky takes that as his cue to leave but Tony yells out before he can take off the blazer. 

 " Help me get Cap laid! " Bucky turns bright red at the statement. He almost trips over the little stand he was on earlier trying to get a good look at Tony to see if he was being serious or not. Pepper takes her hand and immediately covers Tony's mouth and smiles at Bucky. She lightly wacks Tony over the head and tells him something which keeps him in place. Pepper makes her way over to Bucky and shows him how to put the suit away properly, all with a light smile showing no traces of the previous conversation. Finally she walks him to the door and Bucky thanks her one last time for the suit. Not long after he leaves the room, Bucky's pocket buzzes multiple times. He pulls it out and sees a flurry of texts from Tony.

  **Tony:** bucky

  **Tony:** buckyyyyyyy

  **Tony:** at the gala tomorrow flirt ur heart out with steve k?

  **Tony:** homeboy deserves it, you too man. get that supersoldier dick! ur too tense, also I watched the footage from the lab. u loved the flirting, don't lie

 Bucky's face turns into a tomato and he lets out a little squeak. He pinches himself because there's no way that this is real. Getting asked by Captain America's team mate Tony Stark, who just happens to be a millionaire, to flirt with the captain of the avengers team? Bucky opens his eyes and looks at the phone to see that everything is really happening. He takes a moment to calm down and then respond. 

  **Bucky:** so that's why I'm your plus one

  **Tony:** don't complain I'm getting a booty call

  **Bucky:** how am I supposed to flirt with a dude from the 30's???

  **Tony:** dunno, that seems like a you problem

  **Tony:** actually I want this to work out, look up some pick up lines from that era. that should do it

 After that message comes through a loud scream comes from the room next to him followed by 2 more buzzes. 

  **Tony:** James, this is Pepper. Sorry for his rudeness.

  **Tony:** You are welcome at the gala regardless of Tony's 'reasoning' 

  **Bucky:** thanks pepper, but tony's right about one thing

  **Tony:** What's that?

  **Bucky:** imma get the supersolider dick

 Bucky shuts of his phone and turns of the ringer so he won't feel anymore buzzes. The screams from the room turn into laughter, which makes Bucky feel all good inside. He takes the elevator down, says his goodbyes to Happy and JARVIS. Bucky steps out of the building and into the chilly New York night with one thing on his mind. 

 " I can do this. " 

 

 


	3. Soft blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * shows up 2 months late with a sunburn and a venti coffee * thought u'd seen the last of me

 

 " I can't do this Natasha. " 

 " Yes you can Rogers, suck it up. " Steve turns away from the mirror after another failed attempt at a bow tie. He glares at Natasha while she continues to tap away at her phone. After a minute of angry glaring Natasha finally looks at Steve with a bored expression and rolls her eyes, placing her phone down on the couch she was sitting at. The redhead makes her way up to a scowling Steve at a leisurely pace and rolls her eyes for a second time when she eyes his undone bowtie. 

 " You know Natasha, if you keep rolling your eyes they'll eventually roll out of your face. " Steve feels a rough tug at his bowtie and a scoff from Natasha. He knows it was an idiotic move on his part. 

 " You'll know, if you weren't such a fucking idiot people would respect you more. " 

 " At least people know who I am. "  

 " At least I don't post pictures of my self shirtless for creepy people to jack off to. " Steve smiles as Natasha makes her remark, smirk evident in her voice. Natasha was easy to be friends with, much to everyone else dismay. Natasha felt like a sister he never had, an easy friendship that could last a while. Doesn't stop her from being a bitch still. She finishes up Steve's bowtie and pats down the suit. Not a flashy one, just a simple navy suit with a black bowtie paired with dark shoes and a stark white shirt. Pepper choose this suit and Steve was sure of it. Tony is a fashion disaster. Natasha also looked stunning. Her dress was a sliver slip dress with a high neck line and a slit down one leg. Natasha was also hiding a knife on the other leg and a small hand held gun in her clutch. There might be a no weapon rule for everyone else, but not her. They both finished up and exited Steve floor, walking into the elevator with Bruce already inside. 

 " Hi Bruce, you look nice. " In truth, Bruce really did look nice. It was just a simple black suit but it complemented his personally so well. Bruce was never a fan of large parties, too many people trying to talk at once. Natasha eyed the missing tie and a smirk appeared on her face. " Did you also have problems with your tie like Mr. All American over here? " 

 " Natasha. " 

 " Bruce he looked so stupid trying to do it. Can you believe that the leader of the avengers can't tie a bowtie? How lame- " 

 " Oh fuck you Natasha. " Natasha drops it but her grin certainly doesn't go away. Bruce is smiling after their exchange, he puts up with it a lot anyway. Bruce is kinda like the little brother that gets pulled into every that that Steve and Natasha do. Another unexpected friend for Steve. They wait in a comfortable silence for the elevator to reach it's floor. Steve feels his phone buzz and he pulls it out to see 3 unread messages from Tony. 

**Tony:** bro

**Tony:** my man

**Tony:** u have a very special person waiting for u 2night

 Steve gives the message a look before typing out a response. 

  **Steve:** Who.

  **Tony:** lord u type slowly

  **Tony:** anyway, i invited your boy toy

  **Tony:** have fun and use protection

 The blonde clicks his tongue. Bucky wasn't his for starters, absolutely not his 'boy toy'. Bucky was his own person, and Steve wouldn't have it any other way. The other issue is the fact that Tony concluded that Steve was going to have sex with Bucky tonight. Of course he's thought about Bucky in his bed, how could he not? The way that Bucky looked at him in the lab stayed the Steve's mind. The blush, the shy smile, it just radiates cute. But every time Steve thinks about it, it strays from innocent. Steve shakes his head and turns off his phone, hoping for no more messages from Tony. Natasha and Bruce talk about mundane things the rest of the elevator ride, Steve only partially listening in. The elevator doors open to the bustling party and JARVIS wishes them a pleasant night. They all say their good byes to the AI and step out of the elevator, letting the doors close without a hitch. Natasha makes her way towards the bar with Bruce on her arm, pulling him along to get a few drinks. Both have crazy high tolerance just like Steve so they drink for the "flavour". The blond runs his hand threw his hair, only slightly messing it up. Steve pulls out his phone and brings up with messages with Tony. 

  **Steve:** Where can I find Bucky. 

 Steve turns his eyes away from his phone when he feels a light tap from his shoulder and his jaw drops open. Standing behind him is Bucky dressed in a green velvet suit which complements his skin tone and a small smile. His hair was pushed back, a little more controlled than the last time that Steve had seen him. Bucky's smile grows a bit larger while Steve continues to gawk at him. 

 " You know if you keep your mouth open for that long, flies will start flying in. " Steve shuts his mouth and shakes his slight embarrassment away, recovering quickly by giving a grin. Steve quickly swaps the grin out for a flirty smile and grabs Bucky's hand, leaning down to kiss it. Bucky laughs and covers his face with his other hand, still grinning. 

 " What a gentleman. So polite." Steve winks back at him and the brunette flushes a bit, but not as much as before. " Can I tell you a secret about your suit? " Steve's eyebrow quirks. Steve goes to pat down the suit but Bucky's hand stops him. He leans a bit into Steve and brings his mouth to Steve's ear. " You look super handsome. Like handsome handsome. Like a fancy golden retriever dressed up for a wedding or something. " Bucky giggles as he moves away leaving the confused Steve staring at him. It finally clicks with Steve. The confidence levels, the more open smile, the attitude. Bucky was drunk. 

 " How much have you had to drink. " Steve tries and falls to keep the worry out of his voice, dropping the flirting almost immediately without a second thought.  

 " Phushhsh. Stevie, stop babying me. You're not my mom. " Steve frowns at the comment and the nickname but Bucky begins laughing again.  " Though I'd prefer if you were my daddy. " If Steve had been drinking something he would have spit it right back out. 

 " What! " 

 " I said- " Steve shushes Bucky with his finger, earning a look from Bucky. 

 " I know what you said but you're drunk. You don't mean what you're saying. " Bucky rolls his eyes and hangs over Steve's shoulder, slouching a bit and letting out a cute yawn. The pair are silent for a few moments, this gives Steve the time to think. Why is Bucky this drunk in the first place? The party isn't even close to being over. Did Bucky spot him just out of the crowd? Should he call someone to come pick Bucky up? Steve's last question is answered when Bucky mumbles into his shoulder. 

 " Can I stay the night with you? " And the puppy dog eyes that Bucky gives him, how could Steve say no?

 " Sure doll, I'll take you up to my room. " Steve freezes when he lets out the nickname. Bucky is drunk and Steve doesn't want to do anything until both parties are sober. Bucky doesn't even blink an eye and starts walking towards the elevator that Steve feels like he just left from, looking back and waiting for Steve to catch up. Steve runs his hands threw his hair one more time and pulls out his phone to text Natasha. 

  **Steve:**  Natasha, Bucky is drunk. I'm taking him up to my room for the night. 

  **Natasha:** Whipped already?

  **Steve:** Bye Natasha. 

 The blonde pockets the phone and makes his way to Bucky who just looks even more tired than before. Steve wraps his arm around Bucky to keep him from toppling over and guides him to the buttons on the elevator. They wait for a few seconds or so for the elevator to come up, which it does and the pair walk in. Steve's a little glad about this. Not only does he get to be with Bucky, he also doesn't have to stay at the party. 

 " Good evening Captain Rogers. Which floor? " JARVIS asks politely, not pointing out that he had been there very recently. 

 " My personal floor please. " Steve responds while looking at Bucky plastered to his side. JARVIS lets out a small ding to confirm the floor and then the elevator is moving up. Steve looks away from Bucky for a second or so but a nudge makes him look back. Staring back at him is Bucky with a smile on his face, kinda shy but extremely cute. Steve wasn't prepared for what came out of his mouth next. 

 " What do you listen to when you work out? " Steve racks his brain but finds nothing. 

 " Uh, I don't really listen to music- " He stops when Bucky starts looking for something in his pockets. " Buck? " The brunette whips out his phone, must of been the thing he was searching for, and pulls up a women. " Bucky, who is this? "

 " This is Ariana Grande. " 

 " Okay? " Steve questions, hoping Bucky will continue with an explanation.

 " She's a singer, and you should listen to her. " Bucky puts the phone away and snuggles back into Steve's side leaving the latter confused for at least the fourth time that night. The rest of the ride is quiet, only soft murmurs coming from Bucky and the small sound of the elevator as they get closer and closer to their destination. Steve really enjoys these soft moments. During the war, when ever he had free time, Steve would sketch what ever he could get his hands on. Fruits, guns, the commandos if they were drunk enough, and even Peggy. Steve's almost glad that he burned all of those drawing after he drew them, thank god the Smithsonian never god their hands on them. Maybe Bucky would pose for him. They finally make it to Steve's floor and the pair wishes JARVIS a nice night, stepping into the main room. JARVIS only lets certain people on to each floor, all must be approved by Tony personally. Either Bucky was approved before tonight or Natasha told Tony after Steve texted her. Steve's betting on that Bucky has had access since Steve and Tony's conversation about Bucky. The blonde guides Bucky to his room and puts him on Steve's bed. The brunette immediately sprawls out across the bed, covering almost every part of the mattress with a lim. Steve goes to grab sweatpants for himself and Bucky but only grabs a shirt for Bucky. Steve doesn't sleep with a shirt on anyways, why would tonight be any different? Steve walks back to Bucky and notices how the brunette eyes the one shirt.

 " Is the shirt for me or you? " His question gets answered when Steve passes him a pair of sweats and the shirt. " Oh good. " Bucky mumbles quietly under his breath. 

 " You like wearing shirts to bed? " Steve questions to the person behind him as he undoes his shirt, already half way finished with unbuttoning it. He had turned away to let Bucky change in private.

 " Yeah but I'm more happy about seeing your abs in real life. I'm convinced the pictures don't do you full justice. " Steve turns and gives Bucky exactly what he wanted, a full look at his toned chest. " Holy shit. " Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky. The brunette seemed to be sobering up, which was a good thing. Steve finishes getting changed and goes to grab some extra pillows and a blanket but is stoped when Bucky grumbles something. After Bucky got changed, he just plopped his face right into the comforter. Which was fair, his bed was very comfy.

 " Buck, you really need to use your words. " Another grumble. " C'mon, you have to move your head. I don't know what you want. " The brunette moves his head up and turns to Steve. Somehow his hair was a mess already.

 " Please don't tell me that you're sleeping somewhere else. " Steve fully turns towards Bucky and raises an eyebrow. " What. "

 " Are you sure that you want me to sleep in the same bed? " Bucky rolls his eyes and sits up in Steve's bed on his knees. Steve saves that for the spank bank. 

 " Just because I've had a bit drink doesn't change that I like you Steve. " The blonde is a bit taken back by the confession and Bucky notices this. " Steve, please come over here and cuddle with me. " Steve takes the invitation and gets into the bed as Bucky get's under the comforter, his back facing Steve's side. When Steve's chest is against Bucky's back, everything seems right. He wraps his arms around Bucky middle and the man in his arms lets out a small sigh, showing Steve that the move was okay.

 " Buck? "

 " Mmhmm? " The brunette mumbles in question, pushing back a little more into Steve.

 " I want to date you. " Steve mentally slaps himself for the way he says it but Bucky doesn't seem to notice.

 " Good. Me too. " Bucky turns his head and gives Steve a peck, then just goes back to his original position. The blond is pretty sure that Bucky goes to bed right after that. Steve shuts his eyes and listens to Bucky's breath, slowly but during falling asleep as well. Steve's last thought is how lucky his is. How lucky that he has a person like Bucky sleeping his arms, completely at peace. Steve hasn't slept so well since the ice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell that i wrote way to much and just decided " yeah. i'll just make this it's own chapter "


	4. Spill the tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endgame was disappointing, nothing new. welcome back to this fic. i honest to god, don't know where this plot is going. bon appétit.

 

 Soft light flutters into the room as Bucky opens his eyes. Realizing that the 'soft' light is actually blinding, Bucky closes them and snuggles deeper into the deep navy comforter. Wait. Bucky shoots up. He doesn't own a navy comforter. Almost everything hits him at once. The bed he's in isn't his, the pounding headache, the clothes he's in and possibly the most concerning, the room he's in. Bucky somehow manages to push himself off the regretfully comfortable bed and towards one of the massive windows. He's got to admit, the view is stunning. Something doesn't make sense though, it's so familiar. It finally clicks with Bucky when a voice directs him away from the windows. 

 " Good morning Mr. Barnes. How are you feeling ? " JARVIS's ever chipper voice calms his nerves just a tad. Bucky's in Avenger's Tower, still. Yes, he was here for the gala but why is he still here? Another important point, why is Bucky in a bedroom which he's guessing belongs to an avenger? 

 " Uh, peachy. " A wave of painful throbbing hits his head. " And a killer headache. " 

 " Captain Rogers suggested that I should get pain medication for when you woke up, it's located on the bedside table on the side you were sleeping on. " Bucky bee lines for the table to see a glass of water and a pack of Advil that he hadn't seen before. Bucky checks the instructions and takes 2 pills, downing the water with them.

 " Thanks JARVIS. " Bucky stands still waiting for the medicine to kick in. The thought hits him like a truck. " Wait Captain Rogers? Steve? " Bucky sits down on the bed and looks over the room again. His eyes instantly find the Captain's shield leaned against the wall. Bucky groans and flops back down on the bed, what did he do? And what does Steve have to do with it. Of course he did something stupid while waiting for Steve. Bucky was searching his memories when the sound of a door opening. Bucky immediately sits up and gets off the bed. He starts walking towards the bedroom door, noticing that it wasn't completely closed. Bucky carefully pushes it open with his hands and walks down a hall way which eventually leads into a living space. It was beautifully designed, everything seemed to work with one another. Though the apartment did have aspects of modern design, it still had a touch of rustic. Bucky's hand runs across the couch when he hones in on the bare back of the one and only Steve Rogers. He's in what Bucky is assuming is the kitchen, judging by the appliances located there. God, his back is so pleasing to look at. After the brunette's gawking session, he realizes someone else is also in the kitchen. 

 " Steve- "

 " Tony he's sleeping, he's also going to have a major headache when he wakes up. You're not going to be any help. " So the second person is Tony. Bucky's trying to focus on the pairs words but his mind seems to only focus on Steve's back. 

 " Snap out of it Buck. " He whispers to himself but soon the words leave his mouth, something drops in the kitchen. Bucky looks up to see a surprised Steve and an amused Tony staring right back at him. " Uh, good morin'? " Tony shakes his head and leans down to pick up something up. The blonde starts to make his way over to Bucky but Tony pushes a spatula into his chest and motions for him to stay. Instead, Tony walks over to Bucky with a smirk on his face. 

 " How are you feeling Barnes? Rough night? " Bucky lets out a small groan. 

 " I would answer but I don't remember really anything. " 

 " Nothing? " Steve butts into their conversion with a tone that Bucky just can't place. It almost sounds, disappointed? The three take their conversation over the the sofas, letting Bucky have a love seat to him self. 

 " Well there is one thing. " Steve's face turns hopeful, but why? " Uh it's why I think I drank so much. " The hope is gone as soon as it came. 

 " Okay Buckaroonie, spill. " 

 " Don't ever say that, like ever again. " Tony simply shrugs his shoulders. " Going off of what I remember, these two like older white guys were discussing something and because you, Steve, weren't there yet, I decided that I was going to ease drop. Not my proudest achievement but it did get me drunk. " Tony motions for Bucky to continue.    " Okay so I start to listen in and these crusty guys were discussing a donation that Tony had made that day. I can't remember the name of the charity but it was to help LGBTQ+ kids. They were bashing you and calling you a queer lover. I had to get drunk to avoid throwing hands. " Steve and Tony sit in relative silence before Steve coughs to get Bucky's attention again. 

 " Did you catch a name? " The brunette shakes his head. " So that's all you remember, nothing more after that? " Steve asks once again, the brunette lets out a deep sigh. 

 " Yes Steve, that's all I can conjure up at the moment. Did something happen last night that was really important? " The blonde waves him off and gets off the couch, heading back towards the kitchen.

 " It's nothing Buck, I'm gonna brew up some coffee and start breakfast. Do you like chocolate chip pancakes? " Bucky nods his head and then, Steve's gone. Tony pats Bucky on the back and says his goodbyes to Steve. Bucky couldn't hear the full conversation but Tony whispered-yelled something about ' talking later '. The worry starts to steep in. What did really did happen last night and why is Steve so distant? He might just be in the kitchen but Bucky has never felt father away from him since their first meeting. He's got to get to the bottom of this, for Steve's sake and his own. 

\---

 

 " It was so awkward! I didn't know what to do! " 

 " Steve I get that, you've said it multiple times. " Bruce sighs into what Steve's guessing is his third cup of tea. Bruce has been listing to his bullshit for the past hour and is probably 100% done with it. " Why don't you just tell him what happened? That would solve a whole bunch of issues and you know it. " The blonde pauses his pacing for a moment. 

 " I don't want to drop this on him. He agreed to date a super hero while drunk, not really the best time to do so. "

 " So when are you going to tell him? " Steve breaks eye contact with Bruce to look at the floor. " Oh so you aren't. " The guilty look says it all. Bruce face palms and places his tea down. He walks over to Steve and starts pushing him towards the door, the blonde not once fighting him. " You know what you're going to do Steve? You are going to think of something and solve this problem because my advice means nothing. " Steve frowns at the ' nothing ' comment. He always trusts Bruce, that's why he came to him in the first place. Why wont he except the answer given? Bruce fully pushes Steve out of his door and into the hall. " Go, clear your mind and call me when you know what you're going to do. " Then the door is closed. 

 He takes the elevator back up to his floor and makes his way over to his home gym. Athleticism wasn't his strong suit before the serum but now? Working out is the action that will clear his mind. Steve decides that the punching bag isn't the best idea so he opts for the treadmill. Just as Steve is about to start his run, the conversation with a drunk Bucky pops up in his head. Bucky had asked what he listened to while working out, which Steve responded he didn't listen to any. Bucky then showed him a female singer, maybe listing to her will help?

 " JARVIS? " 

 " Yes Captain? "

 " Can you please shuffle Ariana Grande's music from my Spotify? " 

 " Yes sir, putting Ariana Grande on shuffle. Starting now. " 

  _" Last night, boy I met you. "_ The music wasn't slow but it wasn't too fast either. The blonde started up a pace that matched the song and soon, he sang along. _" Boy, you're such a dream. If you can believe? "_ Steve listened to her other songs, changing his pace to match each one. Some were soft and sweet while others were up beat, giving Steve motivation to keep on running. Bucky had excellent taste. After he's listened to most of her discography, Steve still hasn't figured out what to do so he makes the decision to sleep on it. Before leaving the gym, he does snap a shot of himself in the mirror. This time, he's wearing a shirt. Though it's a muscle tank that shows off his arms no doubt people will be disappointed. So Steve strips off the shirt and takes another picture, choosing the tweet both shots. He aims to please.

 

**Captain Abs, your favorite Brooklyn hunk** @Steve_Rogers

 Someone recommended @ArianaGrande so I decided to listen. Nice music. 

 

 Steve turns the ringer off his phone so he won't get all the notifications that he gets when he posts the shirtless pictures, learned the hard way. After the he tweets the pictures, Steve makes his way over to his bathroom. Showering and brushing his teeth still don't bring Steve any ideas, wasn't sure in the first place that they would. Because he had already taken off his shirt, the pants were the only thing left to go. Searching for a comfy pair of sweats sounded like a hassle to Steve, opting to just go to bed in his boxers. You would think that someone who basic just ran a marathon 15 minutes ago would be tired but nope. Steve was here, wide-awake in his huge bed thinking about his life choices. An existential crisis if you will. Steve lies there for a few moments of defeat before reaching to grab his phone. 

 " Steve- " 

 " Bruce, you were right. I'm going to tell him the next time I see him. " Steve could feel Bruce rolling his eyes on the other side of the phone.

 " About bloody time. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'd think u would up date more over the summer but nope! i'm traveling and i can't take my mac w/ me


	5. One very bad situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did some planning for this chapter/the rest of the fic and then,,, just threw it complely out the window. i'm a huge big dumb idiot who is dumb and stupid

 

 " Tony! " Bucky yells as he forces the lab door open, the familiar man turning at the yell of his name. It's been a few days since the gala and Bucky is pissed. He's spent the last 4 days trying to understand what the hell happened that night. At first, he was upset. Bucky really likes Steve but the man could barely look him in the eye the morning after. Then the anger set in. Why isn't Bucky getting the truth? Is it truly that bad that he can't know about it? Bucky trusts Tony, a lot. He would of quit already if he didn't. The trust he's placed in Tony brings him to the lab and with him, Bucky has a bone to pick. " I want and explanation and I want it now. " 

 " Look Barnes, I don't know what you're talking about- "

 " Don't play dumb with me Tony. The night of the gala. " Bucky doesn't stop the desperation from flooding his words. Maybe under all the anger he formed, there still was the pain that came before. " Please, Tony. " He sets down the wrench he was using and fully turns towards Bucky. Tony's face was full of distraught.

 " I can't, it's not my place to say. " The anger starts to flare up again inside. " It's Steve's. " Bucky feels like he freezes on the spot. Steve doesn't want to tell him? The anger simmers but it still feels prominent. 

 " Why. " Bucky lies it out flat and waiting. Just one thing would make him feel better.

 " Barney, if I told you anything- " 

 " I'll take anything, you don't understand- "

 " James! " Bucky stifles at his given name. Tony only calls him it when he's truly serious. The brunette deflates a tad while the other just sighs. " I'm sorry Bucky, but if you're looking for answers, I'm not the right person to ask. You could, I don't know, ask Steve himself? " Bucky feels Tony's eyes on him as he grinds his teeth together. That isn't enough to start Bucky's backup plans thoughts so he begins to pace. Tony was his best option, well best option before Steve himself. What, Bucky likes to be prepared before an emotional exchange. He hopes it will be a conversation about emotions and what ever they have.  An idea hits him. Bucky turns away from Tony and rushes to one of the labs's holographic projection tables " Bugles? "

 " Maybe I don't need to talk to Steve yet. "

 " What does that even mean? You guys are just so confusing. " Bucky shakes off Tony and starts typing at a rapid pace, soon an alarm goes off. " JARVIS? Is everything alright? "

 " No sir, it appears that I'm being hacked by Mr. Barnes. " 

 " Barnes what the ever loving fuck are you hacking JARIVS for? " The brunette keeps typing, ignoring the flashing lights. Tony runs at a new hologram and starts recoding his firewall but soon the flares of the alarm stop and Bucky's eye's are glued to the screen inform of him. 

 " For this. " Soon something pops up on Tony's screen, it's footage. It's dated. Tony doesn't even need to look to know when it's from. Bucky presses a button and then, the footage starts. 

 " Barnes, I'm going to be outside if you need anything. " Bucky pauses and stares at Tony. " Look, I know what happened but the footage? That's way more personal than just being told the gist. I'll see you later. " He checks his watch. " Shit, I'm late for dinner. " Tony gives Bucky a pat on the shoulder and then he's out of the room in a flash. The brunette is alone in the room, only if you don't count JARVIS and the huge elephant in the room. He takes in a steadying breath and presses play. 

 _" Please don't tell me that you're sleeping somewhere else. "_ Bucky cringes at his own voice. He sounded desperate and annoying, no wonder Steve couldn't look at him in the eyes the day later. He shakes it off and keeps watching.  _" What. "_

 _" Are you sure that you want me to sleep in the same bed? "_ Steve's tone is so sweet and caring, it almost seems like he likes him. Bucky swoons all over again. 

 _" Just because I've had a bit drink doesn't change that I like you Steve. "_ The brunette freezes. With a shaky hand, he pauses the recording once more. That has to be the reason. Steve doesn't like him back and this was his way of letting him down easy, by not telling him. Sparing him the embarrassment. Bucky's eyes are clouding up, his vision getting blurry. He should of listened to Sam, Steve really just talked to everyone else that way. Made everyone feel the same, special. Tony was wrong to invite him to that gala. God, tears were truly threatening to fall. He fumbles grabbing his phone and types in a familiar number. One ring, please pick up, two rings, Sam please, three rings-

 " Hey Bucky whats's up? "

 " Are you on your way home. " Bucky tries but fails to keep the raspiness out his voice. He knows he sounds sad.

 " Bucky, are you alright. " He wants to lie, but he couldn't do that. 

 " No, I need you to pick me up. " 

 " I'm on my way, I'll see you soon okay. " Bucky ends the call there. One tear falls, and he doesn't stop the others from following. 

 

\---

 

  Steve was feeling good. He was surrounded by his teammates. Unlike meetings, dinners are full of conversation which almost everyone took part in. The team dinners only really happened once a month, due to the fact that they were super heroes. Though they tried their best with planning, not everyone could make it. Sometimes Thor was galaxies away, or Natasha and Clint were deep under cover. Surprisingly, they joined their other teammates at dinner tonight. Everyone but Tony was there. Pepper said that he was just caught up in the lab and that he would join them later. Steve brings himself back to the present, attempting to understand Clint's story.

 " I was trying to wipe the strawberry cheese cake off my face with my leg, because my hands were tied to a pool table, while Nat was kicking this Dr. Doofenshmirtz looking guy's butt. And get this, she was wearing a Chucky cheese suit the whole time. " The table was engrossed in laugher. Even Steve understood that the situation was hilarious, even if he didn't know who or what any of those things where. Stories from the past month had been pasted around, Bruce talked about how he killed a bug by throwing a chemical at it which caused a huge explosion in his lab, Thor explained he was asked to pop someone's popcorn on the side walk, and then explained how he caused a fire in a nearby building. Steve had ate about half of his dinner when Tony runs into the room, gasping for break. 

 " How late am I? " Steve looks at his phone to see that Tony wasn't that late, only by about 10 minuets. 

 " You're really not that late Tony. " The man in question locks onto Steve, something flashing in his eyes. " Are you okay? " Tony squints at Steve.

 " I need to talk to you. " 

 " Me? " Steve questions as he points to himself. Tony ignores his question and answers it by running over to Steve, grabbing his arm and basically dragging him out of the room. Steve barley has enough time to yell that they'll be back in a minute. He waits till they are out of the room before asking him anything. " Tony what's up. "

 " You have a problem. " He says mattarfactly. The blonde rolls his eyes.

 " I have a plethora of problems, you have to be specific. " Tony sighs and runs his hand threw his hair.

 " Barnes knows what happened. " It sinks in a bit, then Steve is angry. He wants to lash out but Tony beats him to it. " I didn't tell him, if you were wondering. He hacked the security system. " Tony goes into explaining that he left soon after Bucky had hacked it, knowing that the footage contained some really personal stuff.

 " So you don't know how he reacted. " Tony just shakes his head. " Do you think he might still be here? I was kinda hoping I could talk to him. "

 " Even if he was here, I don't think you should. " Steve tilts his head at Tony, prompting an answer. " Maybe you should give him some time to take it in? Like you said, neither of us knew how he took it so, if you give him time it might turn out a bit better. " He really couldn't argue with that, Steve just gives Tony a silent answer instead. " That's great, now let's get back to eating! " Tony walks away and Steve goes to follow but can't ignore the bad feeling gnawing at his stomach. 

 

\---

 

 Bucky spent his days off watching reruns of the bachelorette, crying, listening to sad Ariana Grande songs, and drinking an unhealthy amount of sugary coffee. But the worst part of it all? He didn't even feel guilty about it. Steve Rogers has fucked him up royally so all of this is acceptable, at least that's what Bucky keeps telling himself. Sam can only watch as he drowns himself in coffee and trashy tv. Bucky feels the ' I told you so ' sitting on the tip of Sam's tongue but because he's such a good friend, he'll wait to tell him. Sam might not tell him that but he won't hold back from the rest of the truth. 

 " These shows are so fake you know. " Sam attempts to tell Bucky. 

 " They might be fake but at least it's entertaining. " The brunette responds as he drinks another cup of coffee. 

 " It's melting your mind. " He adds for extra reasoning, Bucky turns around and glares. 

 " Good, I wont fall for guys who don't love me anymore. " He redirects himself back to the screen, ignoring Sam's motion of ' cmon man ' Bucky knows he's dramatic normally but this reaction is 100% fine. Steve showed interest in him and then backed out when Bucky admitted his feelings, real classy move on Steve's part. Bucky's dreading going back to the lab, he'll have to talk to Tony. Which he doesn't want to. Sam thinks it's ridiculous. But here he is. Coffee cup in hand, Bucky steps into one of the elevators. Though he's always thankful for an empty elevator, today he really needed it. It's not a long ride but in those few minutes, his stomach growls. Shit, Bucky forgot breakfast. He decides to just grab a muffin at the coffee shop just outside of the lab, it'll be easy. The doors open and Bucky steps out. The barista takes his order no problem but before she can give the muffin fully over to Bucky, she freezes. He carefully takes the bag from her but steps right into a wall of muscle belonging to the one person he wanted to avoid, Steve

 " Sorry. " Bucky quickly says covering his face and making a run for it. 

 " Wait! Buck- " Steve calls out, half reaching out to him. It does make Bucky stop, much to his dismay. Steve walks over to him, friendly smile on his face. One part of Bucky wants to cry, knowing that it will only ever be that. The other part is trying it's best to not scream about leading him on and lying to him.   " It's nice to see you Bucky. " It feels fake, Bucky still really wants to cry and scream.

 " What do you need Captain. " His words are hard, he half means it and half not, but it comes out like that anyway. The blonde physically deflates but still continues the conversation.

 " I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee on Thursday. There's this neat cafe- " Bucky lets out a laugh. It's not a funny one, more of a scoff. " Buck? "

 " Coffee? Grabbing coffee together? God you're such a dick you know that? " There's a hurt and confused look in Steve's eyes. " Don't play the victim here Steve! You first lead me on, then didn't know how to let me down easy? " 

 " Buck- I don't know what you're talking about. "

 " The night of the gala? I told you that I liked you and you just lied to me the next morning! " Steve's about to respond but his phone starts ringing and flashing. He's seen it enough from Tony's phone to know that it's an avengers emergency. The anger is starting to bubble down but Bucky can feel his eyes starting to water. " Steve, check you're phone. " 

 " Please let me explain- "

 " My feelings aren't nearly important as what ever the crisis is, go deal with it. " The blonde caves and checks his phone, his face changing almost imminently. 

 " We will talk when I get back, I promise to explain everything. " Steve moves towards Bucky but stops himself and jogs away. It almost seemed like Steve was going to kiss him. Bucky walks over to the lab door opens it and slips in. Luckily no one is around so Bucky places his coffee and muffin on a table. All the feelings Bucky was holding back from their conversation seemed to hit him at once. If Bucky cried again in that lab it was nobody's business but his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that got sad fast, holy cow. like I said in the first notes *not planned*


	6. Forth time's a charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is like,,, really long because i have no idea where i can find the time to write the finale. for the next 5weeks i'll be traveling without my laptop and without wifi so we'll have to wait and see,,, (none of chapter is proof read I'm so tired, it's 3am)

 

 The first thing that registers is stinging pain and muffled voices. As Steve's eyes open more, both sensations become abundantly clear. He's moving, he can tell by the lights above his head, moving at a rapid pace from his perspective. It only takes a minute or so to understand where he is. Steve weekly closes his eyes, hoping that when he opens them, he can refocus. Worth a try. The voices are still getting louder, as so the pain, but at least he can comprehend some of what they're saying. 

 " ...Captain Rogers...under previous sedative applied by...possible concussion...broken ribs... " Oh good. Steve now knows what the excruciating pain is coming from. Assuming the worst, the mission went south and everyone is in the hospital or worse, dead. Assuming the truth, he's the only one who's damaged this badly and the other avengers will scold him when he gets better. Steve still isn't sure so he does the best thing he can. 

 " Mission Report: Status " He gets out in a gruff, but stern tone. Steve feels most of the nurses doing a double take, even without his eyes open and Steve almost laughs. His body metabolizes all types of sedatives at a rapid pace so he can't be kept under as long as one needs. The blonde finally opens his eyes, taking into account his surroundings. He's on a gurney, that Steve was guessing from the start. There's four medical employees around Steve, one pushing him and the other three assessing his injuries. The fifth is coming straight at him. Steve lets out a sigh of relief, it's Bruce and he's in scrubs, not mission uniform. He's safe. Bruce takes information from one of the nurses and looks at Steve when he asks again. " Mission Report: Status " 

 " Mission Report: Successful. Threat, taken into custody. Captain Rogers, heading to OR. " Hands are grasping at his face and a clear mask covers his lower face. A sweet smell begins to fill his senses, making Steve a tad woozy. 

 " Oh shit, that's me. " He mumbles, trying to keep his eyes open. 

 " That it is. " Bruce says, sounding like he's underwater, but Steve's head is just getting heavy. He tries to concentrate on the fading world around him but soon, he succumbs and Steve's word goes dark.

 

\---

 

  4 weeks and 2 days. That's how long the avengers mission was, 4 weeks and 2 days. Their location, reason, and status, completely classified. But their mission was for 4 weeks and 2 days. Bucky was admittedly, lonely. He hung out with Sam and Riley, cat sat for Mrs. Patterson, and worked at the lab but it just felt, lonely. Though he would never admit it to Tony, the guy was fun to work with, never once a dull day. Bucky couldn't even report to Tony, he didn't even try. This mission just seemed like ' no contact ' one, due to the fact Tony left without warning. Aside from feeling alone, Bucky also felt guilty. Steve and his conversation plays over and over again in his head.  _"My feelings aren't nearly important as what ever the crisis is, go deal with it. "_  

 " God. " Bucky face palms. Steve might of hurt him but straight up saying that wasn't okay on Bucky's part. The blonde clearly cared about Bucky's feelings, that's why he didn't tell the brunette what he had said. Steve didn't want to embarrass Bucky, or even hurt him even more. It took Bucky 2 weeks and half way through week 3 to realize. Maybe Steve would be a better friend than partner. There is still apart of him that is upset with Steve and Bucky doesn't completely disagree. Was he even going to tell him? Bucky wants to think about it and dedicate his time to figuring it out but, he's got work to do. The brunette is about to start welding when a huge crash comes from outside the lab along with a bunch of screaming. Possible Villain? Bucky groans and puts down the blown torch, hoping that he won't have to use it. The lab door crashes open and Bucky's ready to grab that blow torch but instead of a villain, he sees a familiar figure.

 " Tony? " The gold and red Iron Man suit stands out from the rubble of the old lab door. Bucky can't help himself. " I liked that door, why do all the avengers ruin something for me. The widow and my bagel, you and my door, Steve and my love life. " The last part comes out of his mouth without even thinking. Tony's mask flips open, exposing his cocked eyebrow. " What? " 

 " Mind repeating that last part for me Barnes? " 

 " ..You and my door? " Tony squints as he walks over to Bucky.

 " JARVIS, play back what Bucky just said said. "  

 " Yes sir,  _' I liked that door, why do all the avengers ruin something for me. The widow and my bagel, you and my door, Steve and my love life. '_ " The brunette cringes at his own words. Tony's just giving him this look. 

 " What happened with Rogers- "

 " Don't ask, it didn't and it wont work out. We're better off as friends. " It's hard to get out but at least Bucky tells another soul, well other than Mrs. Patterson's cat. 

 " Well then, I was just going to tell you that he just came out of surgery and that, according to Bruce, he's been asking for you. Platonically of course, because it didn't work out between you two. " Tony gives a over exaggerated wink which Bucky ignores in favor that Steve was asking for him. He knew that Steve wanted to talk but wow, it made Bucky blush a bit knowing he wanted him specifically. Especially considering he's just got out of surgery- wait. 

 " Wait, why the hell was Steve having surgery! " The man in front of his is just smiling like a true troll. 

 " See? I distracted you with that fact that Steve wanted to see you. You still really like him, huh? " That's when Bucky tells him everything, down to the tears in the lab and the coffee shop outside. The only thing is, Tony seems like he's trying not to laugh. He's covering his mouth, but with his eyes you can tell he's smiling.

 " Tony, " He looks at Bucky expectingly so he chooses his words wisely. " What is so funny about my love life crashing into pieces? " Tony just drops his hands and breaks into a fit of laughter, facing away from the brunette. Bucky can't help but feel stupid, what did he say wrong? When Tony's regained his composure, well most of it, he turns back with a small smile on his face.

 " Buckaroonie, you need to talk to Steve. Like badly. " With a snap, Tony's mask comes back down and the armored hand grabs Bucky's fore arm. Being dragged is one thing, but being dragged through a bunch of ruble is another. There's glass everywhere. 

 " Are you going to get that fixed? " Tony just waves him off with his free hand, making it known Bucky is coming with him. Its not like Bucky wasn't going to say yes. The only good thing about being dragged around by Iron Man, are the looks that people give him. Bucky looks around, though these people have seen a lot, this is new. After a series of elevators and clearance levels, it's almost a miracle that the pair even made it down to the hospital in the tower. It was mainly for the avengers, so Bucky never really had a reason to come down here. Tony lets go of Bucky's hand but still guides him down to one of the rooms. The two guards based at the door move to let him and Tony in, one of them actually grabbing the door handle for him. He thanks them and steps inside but notices Tony isn't right behind him. Instead he's just outside, giving Bucky a huge thumbs up. The brunette rolls his eyes and directs him self to Steve. Bucky steps closer, taking it in. He's got IV's stuffed in his arms but that doesn't stop Steve looking so peaceful that he almost looks younger. Bucky wants to reach out and hold his hand but Tony was right, they need to talk first. He settles himself in a chair that's by Steve's side and opens up his phone. He's got a few books on there, maybe he should start reading one. Before opening the app, Bucky takes a look at Steve and almost screams when Steve's looking straight back at him.

 " Jesus, you could warn a guy you know. " Steve's smile is bright, and even if Bucky was mad, it was admittedly very charming.

 " Are you an angel? " Bucky snorts, Steve's voice is slightly slurred.

 " Why do you ask Steve? " Playing along with what ever drug induced conversation was going to be. 

 " With that voice, you've gotta be an angel. Anyway, I need some godly advice. " 

 " Do you now? " Trying to keep the smirk out of his tone was a challenge for Bucky.

 " Mmhhm. There's this guy, real handsome fella. Quite the blusher, especially with pet names. Gorgeous hair, bright smile and damn, his ass is stunning. " Stifling a laugh was even harder. " It just looks so round and firm, a 10/10 ass. Absolute perfection. "

 " So what's the issue Stevie. " The nickname slips out and Bucky doesn't hate it, he's also not blushing as Steve talks about his lovely ass.

 " Not only is it not gentlemanly or decent to touch someone's butt without asking because that's fucked up and a shitty thing to do, he's also really pissed at me. I think its to late to fix everything. What if he already moved on and met someone else? That means I completely fucked up my chance of touching that bubble butt. As well as being with him. " 

 " Steve, I don't think you've lost your shot with his guy, you don't know. " Bucky adds honestly, because he knows Steve hasn't lost his shot. Not yet. " You might to explain to him everything though, so he's all caught up. You know? " The blonde nods his head in agreement, Bucky doesn't even know if he'll remember this conversation at all. Soon after a nurse comes through and gives Steve another dose of the sedative, making him promptly fall asleep. The nurse, which Bucky learns her name is Jennette, tells him that this is his last drip and will be discharged tomorrow.

 " Make sure you take care of him when he gets out, you need to a very careful boyfriend. " The boyfriend makes Bucky stutter.

 " Were not,, I mean no,, I- " Jennette laughs at him. 

 " He talked about you butt for like, five minutes straight. When he recovers, go get your man! " She gives his shoulder a squeeze and leaves the room, Bucky likes her. He opens his phone this time and successfully opens his e-book app. Relaxing deeper into the chair, Bucky starts reading one of the books that Riley bought him. Its a good book but for some reason, Bucky's eyes are feeling droopy. He closes his phone, also in the process he closes his eyes and slowly drifts off into sleep. 

 

\---

 

 " OW! Shit! " Someone calls out and Bucky pulls himself out of a sleepy state. Looking around, there's a lot more people than there was before. Namely, all the fucking avengers. 

 " Now look what you did Clint, you woke up sleeping beauty. And he looked so peaceful, little Bucky Boo Bear. " The voice belongs to Tony, a good glare is shot his way. " I guess the cub has claws. " 

 " Damn right I do. " He hones in on a terrifying redhead who's watching him like a hawk. " You're the Black Widow. " 

 " And you're a cute engineer with really good taste in bagels. By the way where did you get that bagel, I've been looking for it even since. Oh and feel free to call me Natasha. " She holds out her hand, Bucky gladly takes it. 

 " Cute little bakery around 5-6 blocks away. " Natasha quirks her perfect brow. " I'll do a lot for a good-ass bagel. " 

 " I would too. " She nudges a blonde with cropped hair and he quickly stands up. Bucky's assuming that he's Hawkeye.

 " Hey Hey Hey! I'm Clint and I'm sorry for waking you up I just hit my hit foot very hard on Steve's bed, I'm surprised he didn't wake up. " Clint scratches at his head and a voice comes from behind him. 

 " That's because Steve is under a very strong drip that we use for the other guy and for Thor. It's nice to see you Bucky outside the lab. " Bruce has always been pretty cool, Bucky even thinks that Bruce Banner is cooler than the hulk.

 " Its really nice to see you too Bruce. " A quick hello is all Bruce really needed and he excuses himself to go talk to another doctor. Finally Bucky sees Pepper, Tony, and Thor. Thor notices him approaching before the pair. 

 " Hello James! I am Thor! I have heard much from our Captain about you! " Bucky snorts and holds out his hand to Thor. The large man ignores it and goes in for a hug which isn't uncomfortable, it's very comforting actually. " Though it has been pleasing to meet you James, I have to go back to Asgard. Please give the Captain my best regards. " 

 " It was nice meeting you! " The brunette yells as Thor leaves. With all the introductions finished, Bucky heads over to Pepper and Tony. " Hi Pepper. " She gives him a quick hug. 

 " Hello James, how are you? I know you have some feelings for Steve and it's hard to see him like this. I was the same for Tony. " She gets closer and whispers into his ear. " Welcome to the worried wives club dear, we drink mimosas and cry together. " Bucky's face turns red on the spot.

 " I don't,,it's not " Pepper just laughs. 

 " Don't worry. Steve's head over heals for you. I won't be surprised when there's a ring on your finger. " She gives him a wink and moves back to Tony. 

 " God, my head hurts like a motherfucker. " Groans a voice from behind Bucky, it's Steve and he looks tired. 

 " Language! " Tony yells out and if looks could kill, Tony would be six feet under. 

 " You missed it Tony, he kept on calling my ass fantastic yesterday, using quite colourful language if you ask me. " Bucky snickers. Blue eyes catch on to him.

 " Bucky? I did what? " Steve's eyes were trained on Bucky and they were full of worry. The rest of the team leaves the room without Bucky even asking them, like they knew. Damn Tony. Bucky walks over and sits by Steve's feet on the bed, trying to not crush his legs. " Hi. "

 " Hi. " It's dorky and kinda lame but it feels like a good thing. Steve's looking at Bucky and smiling, it's sweet and Bucky hates to ruin it. " Steve, we need to talk. " The blonde sighs and runs his hand through his hair. 

 " Promise not to get mad? " Bucky holds out his pinky wordlessly, they shake on it. Steve takes a big breath. " I like you, I actually even asked you out. Well I actually said ' I want to date you ' but I was basically asking you out. " 

 " I don't remember that. " Steve has the audacity to laugh at him, Bucky shoots a dirty look. 

 " Well yeah, you were crazy drunk. It was also in the footage, Tony told me you hacked it. That's why I asked you out at the coffee shop, because I thought you knew but then you just, you know. " It's silent after, both processing, only the hum of the machines behind and around Steve fill the room. Bucky speaks back up.

 " I never watched all of the footage, I though that was that and you blew me off. " The man just laughs and pulls Bucky closer to him. " Careful! I might squish you! "

 " It will be a good way to go. Captain America: Squished to death by a fantastic ass. " Bucky hits him and then they're both laughing. Deep down, Bucky knows everything is going to be okay.

 

\---

 

 It's hard to leave the bed. Bucky is warm, cuddly and best of all, naked. They might of gotten a tad out of control when they arrived back at Steve's floor. It wasn't anything to rigorous. It was soft and slow, full of love and affection. Bucky was just beautiful with his legs- Steve blushes at the memory. Truly a night to remember. His chest is still littered with little love bites from Bucky but knowing his body they would disappear soon. Bucky on the other hand was covered in hickies from Steve. And he'll take full responsibility for it any day. Steve makes his way to a dresser and looks for a pair of sweatpants. He actually grabs two and leaves the other pair on the bed so Bucky can change into them later if he pleases. Steve watches Bucky's rising and falling chest for just a minute longer. Bucky looked so at peace, Steve's happy he didn't lose his chance with him. Steve did hear what Pepper said about him being head over heals for Bucky and, she's definitely not wrong. A quick peck on the forehead later, Steve's at the mirror with a pair of light gray sweat pants. Th internet loves when attractive guys where them. Steve takes a fews pictures, just to get the lighting right. He chooses one he likes and before he can click on twitter, a warm body connects to his side. 

 " What are you doing Stevie? Come back to bed. " Bucky is groggy but somehow, very cute in the process. Steve looks down to see that Bucky did put on the sweatpants he left out. That crosses out more naked cuddling. 

 " Sweetheart, I'm just posting a picture to twitter. " His finger is hovering over the app when Bucky asks a question. 

 " Can I be in it? I mean, I'm kinda responsible for it. " Bucky traces Steve's bicep and how can Steve say no? 

 " Are you sure? " The brunette nods his head. " How about this, you keep your head in my shoulder so they can't see your face, that sounds all right doll? "

 " Yeah it's fine you big lug, C'mon. Show me off. " Steve playfully hits Bucky and they get into the right position. Being careful as possible to not get Bucky's face in it, Steve snaps a few pictures that he lets Bucky choose the best. Bucky also has a plan for the caption so he just lets him. Bucky passes the phone back over with a grin on his face. " Do you like it? " The first picture is of Steve alone, the original and the second is the pair. It's a very cute picture, he might make it his background. " That's not all, check the caption. " Steve does exactly that.

 

**Captain Abs, your favorite Brooklyn hunk** @Steve_Rogers

 You should see the other guy- Oh wait, you can. 

 

 Steve grins like the cat that got the cream. He clicks the tweet button and then lays a huge smooch on Bucky's cheek. " Thank you Buck. For being you. " Bucky looks up and brushes his nose against Steve's, smiling. They both move in, simultaneously connecting their lips. It's soft, there is no rush, just the two of them, soft lips on soft. The brunette moves away first with a sigh, slumping impossibly closer to Steve. It takes 0.5 seconds to realize what is going to happen. Steve quickly opens his phone and calls Pepper. 

 " Steve? It's late, is everything okay with James? " Steve smiles, feeling bad for what's about to hit Pepper.

 " Everything is great actually, you should be worried about your self. " 

 " What do you mean Steve? " 

 " You might want to check Twitter. Okay we love you Pepper expect a self care basket real soon, take care! We love you! " Steve ends the call there, and completely turns off his phone. Eye to eye contact is made and the pair burst into fits of laughter. " What are you thinking, rose? "

 " She's going need a lot of than rose, let's go with Lavender. " They walk back to the bed giggling a bit but mostly sane. Steve gets under the comforter and Bucky immediately plasters his back to Steve's front, so Steve just wraps his arms around his middle protectively and they doze off to sleep together once again. Twitter was down the entire next day. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting rlly close to the end and I just want to thank everyone who's commented or left a kudos. it means a lot to me. i know it's not the best fic but knowing that even a few people like it means the world to me. i've spent countless hours writing and it feels really good to look at my phone to see that someone's left a comment or a kudos on the story. thank u and I'll hopefully see u guys soon.

**Author's Note:**

> if your coming from my other fix "take a chance on me" i'm so sorry for that shit show and i'm hoping that this is going to turn out better <3


End file.
